


Reader Insert Requests

by Spazztastic



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazztastic/pseuds/Spazztastic
Summary: Come give me all your DC and Marvel imagines and prompts and requests!





	Reader Insert Requests

My brain is battling against me and I need to work. What better way to do this than to make myself focus on one thing at a time. You can comment here with your requests, prompts, imagines, whatever you want! 

So far I'm only going to do DC and Marvel characters. I will add tags as I do them. Each chapter will be it's own story. Some of them may end up being multiple parts if I'm inspired enough. 

Also, bonus points if you give me a song (or songs) that convey the feel of your prompt or imagine or whatever. I like to music while I write. lol

Anyways, please help me guys and gals. <3


End file.
